totalna_porazka_the_bestfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Eliminacja przedstawiona w barwach niewiedzy
Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - Odcinek 13 Jones siedział na brzegu morza, opalając się. Meredith był świadomy tego, że są już na wizji, dlatego postanowił zrobić psikusa prowadzącemu. Meredith: Brandon… co powiesz na małego psikusa? ;) Do pustego kubka wlał wodę. Meredith: Pobudka w stylu romańskim nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziła. Zbliżył się do Jones'''a i oblał go po prostu wodą. '''Meredith: Nie ma to jak pyszna woda wprost ze źródełka. Jones: CO TO BYŁO? Meredith: Obudziłem cię. Trzeba było zapowiedzieć od razu odcinek. Jones otrząsnął się. Jones: Uff. Poprzednio w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki mieliśmy pokaz największego talentu. Nie mówimy tu o pokazywaniu siebie ani swoich talentów takich jak czytanie pamiętników cudzych osób - tak - to znowu się powtórzyło - ale o talentach wokalnych! Dzięki nieprzeciętnemu uzdolnieniu artystycznemu Leshawna wygrała dla Sznyclowych Bandziorów, a Potwory wyrzuciły Sadie, która nawet sama tego chciała. W programie mamy już tylko dziewiątkę, coraz bliżej końca. Kto przetrwa kolejne dni? Czy Harold sknoci coś jeszcze? Przekonajcie się w Odkupieniu Totalnej Porażki! (Czołówka) Sznyclowe Bandziory przybijają piątki po zakończeniu wyzwania. Amy była już trochę spokojniejsza i siedziała tylko na swoim łóżku, przykryta kocem z herbatą w ręku. (PZ - Amy): Znowu się “popisałam”. Najpierw zaczęłam jako królowa zmierzłości, konflikt z Leshawną, potem z Staci i teraz… ten pamiętnik. Strasznie pechowa jestem. Duncan usiadł obok Amy. Duncan: Jak tam? Lepiej się czujesz po tym co wczoraj? (PZ - Duncan): Harold zapłaci za przeczytanie pamiętnika Amy. Już ja znam taką osobę, która chętnie mi w tym pomoże. Nie mam na myśli Amy, oczywiście. Duncan: Myślę, że przydałaby ci się pomóc. xD Amy: Chętnie, ale nie. xD Przewróciła oczami. Leshawna: Jesteśmy coraz bliżej połączenia, ludzie! Amy: Fajnie, jakby i dzisiaj było. Jones (Megafon): Muszę cię zmartwić, Amy! W najbliższym czasie nie połączenia nie będzie! Amy: Trudno. ;u; Cameron czytał jedną z książek. Cameron: Hmmm, coś o rodzinach australijskich? Takie zawsze mnie ciekawiły! Ciekawe czy mają swoje kangury w domu :P Amy: To można mieć w domu kangura? Cameron: Jasne! Chcesz? Cameron dał gazetę Amy. Amy: Nooo, brzmi całkiem interesująco. ;u; (PZ - Duncan): Myślę nad tym, żeby pod swoje skrzydła wziąć faktycznie tylko Amy. Cameron i Leshawna trochę, a nawet bardzo działają mi na nerwy. W najgorszym razie dojdzie do dogrywki, w której jedno lub drugie pokonam. Oby się nie okazało, że “budżet”, bo inaczej ktoś tu będzie prosił wujka Duncan'a o przebaczenie. Zaciska pięść. Skrzydlate Potwory nie są jeszcze świadome nowego wcielenia '''Harold'a. (PZ - '''Harold): Jednej mi się udało pozbyć. Teraz tylko muszę sprawić, aby za wszelką cenę pozbyli się Amy lub Cameron'''a! Ta pierwsza działa mi wystarczająco na nerwy, nie wiem czemu po takiej sensacji nie zrezygnowała z programu. (PZ - '''Staci): Amy to jednak w miarę twarda zawodniczka. Ostatnio Harold dał jej w kość, a ona się podniosła. Może nie mam nic do niej? Fajnie, jakby też dała jakiś znak. (PZ - Izzy): Ostatnio przegraliśmy. Nie wiem co im się nie podobało w moim wokalu. Cher to była królowa skandali, ale dzisiaj jak trzeba, poznają moje kolejne wcielenie :) Staci podeszła do Geoff'a i '''Harold'a. '''Staci: Zebranie sojuszu! Oczywiście Lightning i Izzy tego nie słyszeli. Harold: Tak? Staci: Nasza trójka zmierzy się przeciwko dwójce. Jeśli przegramy, kogo wyrzucamy z programu? Harold: Ja proponuję Izzy, bo zadebiutowała oraz widać, że jeszcze nigdzie się nie wybiera. Widzimy, jak Izzy wcina udko kurczaka. Izzy: Dobre, ale sos BBQ dostanę? :D Wracamy do sojuszu… (PZ - Geoff): Nie podoba mi się to, jak oni spiskują przeciwko Izzy i Lightning'''owi. Chociaż z drugiej strony, nie lubię ani '''Izzy, ani Harold'''a. '''Geoff: Nie wiem. Lightning jest silny, wysportowany i… Staci: Właśnie, Lightning. Niby nie wydaje się na takiego mądrego (tak jak Izzy), ale oboje są szaleni i będzie ich ciężko rozgromić w połączeniu. Mogą nas wywalić jedno po drugim. (PZ - Harold): Was tak, jeśli ten plan się nie uda. Ja mogę równie dobrze uciec się do unikania eliminacji. Geoff to też groźny przeciwnik. Albo bez tej Srajgette już jest niczym, jak tylko przeszkadzającym pionkiem do mojego miliona. Ach, a jak już będzie milion, przyjdzie czas na moją bogini Leshawnę. Laski na takich lecą >:) Próbuje pokazać mięśnie. Lightning tymczasem dał sałatkę i wylał na nią cały sos chilli. Lightning: Wiesz, Izzy? Może i Harold nie odpadł ostatnio, ale możemy mu “podziękować”. Izzy: Sałatką? Kochanie, to mało praktyczne xD Skosztowała jedzenia. Izzy: Hmmm, ten ostry aromat ^^ Lightning: Hej, Izzy. xD Izzy: Tak? :D Lightning: Twarz ci się chyba zjarała. Izzy miała całą czerwoną buzię od momentu zjedzenia sałatki. O dziwo nie czuła nic ostrego. Izzy: Eeee tam. Wydaje się, jakby sos piekł ją coraz bardziej ze względu na mocniejszy odcień koloru. (PZ - Izzy): Eee tam, jadłam kiedyś papryczki jalapeno z sosem piri piri i łyżką pieprzu z imbirem i dorzuciłam cytryny. Jakoś nic mi po tym nie było. Dobra, 4 dni na ojomie, bo zatrucie pokarmowe. Ale i tak nic ostrzejszego nie znajdziecie. Izzy poczuła, że piekąca “sprawiedliwość” z nią jednak wygrała i wzięła całą butelkę wody, pijąc ją z gwinta na raz. Izzy: Co za orzeźwiający smak! :D Usiadła na miejscu. Lightning: Nooo, to się popisałaś. Oboje zaczęli się śmiać z głupoty dziewczyny. Po chwili westchnęli, a Izzy zaczęła nad czymś się zastanawiać. Mógłby to być kolejny szurnięty pomysł. Izzy: Ja myślę, że ta zabawa może być ciekawsza niż tylko manipulacja jedzeniem. Co ty na… Szepcze chłopakowi plan na ucho. Oboje ponownie byli rozbawieni. (PZ - Lightning): To jest genialne! (PZ - Izzy): Już to widzę! Ceremonia rozdania nagród Oscara, Brad Pitt czyta wyniki i tu takie - zwyciężczynią nagrody Komika Roku zostaje… Izzy! A ja wtedy przyjdę cała w syropie klonowym i odbiorę nagrodę!!! :DDDD. Co jak co, ale to nie może się nie powieść! Izzy czmychnęła, aby wcielić swój pomysł w życie. W tym momencie jednak Jones miał ochotę na zawołanie wszystkich. Akurat gdy się zjawili, brakowało Izzy. Jones: Meredith, poszukasz jej? Meredith: Ummmh, no dobra. Zszedł z leżaka i poszedł poszukać dziewczyny. Zbliżając się do kampera drużyny Potworów, zaatakował go tylko niedźwiedź. Meredith: Skąd tam u licha wziął się niedźwiedź??? :O Chłopak lekko zadrapany pojawił się u prowadzącego. Jones: Izzy ci to wyrządziła? Meredith: Huh? Logiczne, że nie. ;u; Leshawna: To jakie jest to wyzwanie? Leshawna chciałaby już działać solo. Lightning: Lightning tym bardziej. Leshawna: Uuu, chcesz się ze mną zmierzyć? Uważaj Lightning, bo przed tobą prawdziwa zawodniczką! ;) Zmiotę cię w pył! Lightning: Ee tam, spoko, Leshaniqua. Zawalczmy. Leshawna: Sorki, cukiereczku, ale ja mam na imię Leshawna. Leshaniqua to moja kuzynka. Lightning: Sorki, mi trudno się połapać. Harold: W płciach tak samo, frajerze? ;) Cameron: Nom. Właśnie? (PZ - Leshawna): Hej! To co powiedział Harold, było strasznie chamskie!!! -_- Lightning: Ale przecież Jo to tylko durny babochłop. (PZ - Jo): KIM JA JESTEM, LIGHTNING? Zbliżyła ryj do kamery i wyszczerzyła zęby. Jej widok był straszny, ale pomińmy psycholkę i zabierzemy się za dalsze omawianie odcinka oraz jej przyrody. Jones: Szkoda, że Izzy nie ma, ale za to mam dla was niespodziankę. Przybyła do nich łódka. Amy: To znaczy, że ktoś wraca do programu? Geoff: Oby tylko nie Jo -,- Harold: Oby tylko ona :’) (PZ - Staci): Czy ja się przesłyszałam? “Oby tylko ona”? Staci zaprosiła Harold'''a na ubocze. '''Staci: Jak to oby tylko ona? Harold: Pasuje do tego idealnie. Pomoże mi się pozbyć tamtych ludzi. Staci: Ale Leshawna jej nie lubi i w ogóle. Harold: Wojownicza piękność sobie z nią poradzi. Ważne, aby Amy wyleciała :) (PZ - Staci): Nie chciałabym być aż tak podła. Z łódki wychodzą Jasmine i [[Veronica (Nestea)|'Veronica']]. Veronica: Siema :) Przybyłam tu w ramach wyzwania. Leshawna: Jedna z was zadebiutuje, tak? (PZ - Leshawna): Znam Jasmine z tego całego Charismatic Survival. Działa mi na nerwy tym swoim kompleksem wyższości. Veronica? Grała pseudo-antagonistkę w poprzednim sezonie. Też nie jest specjalnie kulturalna. Veronica: A w ogóle ktoś wie, na czym polega to wyzwanie? Jones: Najpierw wybierzcie sobie drużyny. Jasmine i Veronica rozglądają się po drużynach. Jones: A nie, wait! Doszły mnie słuchy, że Leshawna jest aktualną ulubienicą widzów! :D Każdy zaczyna gratulować. (PZ - Duncan): Żenada? xD (PZ - Cameron): No tak, Leshawna! :D Nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć, ale… zakochałem się w niej! Jest taka bystra, mądra i urodziwa! <3 Ach, cieszę się, że ją mamy w drużynie, ale z tego co wiem, Harold już na nią leciał i się to nie skończyło szczęśliwie. Akurat przeciwieństwa się do siebie przyciągają. Zwłaszcza, jeśli chodzi o wygląd. Ona jest silna, a ja ważę tyle co lalka :/ Jones: To Leshawna sobie zadecyduje, kto do jakiej drużyny “dojdzie” w ramach w wyzwania. Leshawna: Wybieramy Veronicę. Pobawcie się z Jasmine. Skrzydlate Potwory: OOOOO TAK! :DDDDDD Amy: Ooooo taaaaak, Veronica jest dużo lepsza od Jasmine. Jasmine przewraca oczami. Jasmine: No dobra Skrzydlate Potwory, chodźmy… Jones: ...do innej drużyny? Każdy miał mindfucka. Jones: Właśnie zadecydowałaś, kto nie dojdzie do twojej drużyny. Otóż twój zespół otrzymuje Jasmine, a drugi Veronicę. Dla was też kara, bo się cieszyliście ;) Amy: Dla mnie bez różnicy ;u; Cameron: Przed chwilą mówiłaś… Amy: ...że wolę Veronicę od Jasmine? Tylko dlatego, że jesteśmy do siebie bardziej zbliżone charakterami. Harold: No ona taką fałszywą pindą bez charakteru, która jedyne co potrafi, to uważać siebie za cud świata nie jest. Pamiętasz, jak się poryczałaś przez pa… AAAAAAAAA! Veronica zawaliła mu deską w przyrodzenie. Veronica: Co jak co, ale nawet i ja (uważana za jedną z największych suk) tego programu uważam, że to co zrobiłeś, było żałosne, durne i przewidywalne. No oraz za bardzo podłe. Harold: Robiłaś podlejsze rzeczy! Veronica: Na przykład to? Wrzuciła go bez problemu do wody. Harold: UGH! Veronica: Na przyszłość nie mów mi, że jestem jakaś zła. (PZ - Veronica): Harold jako antagonista? Czy tylko ja uważam, że to będzie słabe? Łatwo takiego wyeliminować przecież. Będzie tylko no nie wiem… kolejnym Maxem? Kto by chciał takie przedstawienie oglądać? xD (PZ - Jasmine): Czyli w drużynie mam Leshawnę, Cameron'a, '''Duncan'a i '''Amy. Myślę, że chyba nie powinno być aż tak źle. Duncan zaczął wyśmiewać Cameron'''a. '''Duncan: Czy dzisiejsze wyzwanie to obóz przetrwania? Jones: Akurat zgadłeś, Duncan. Będziecie się bawili w survival. Na wyspie grasuje… Duncan: ...tajemniczy morderca, który chce nas zabić. I niech zgadnę, skoro Izzy zniknęła, to będziemy mieli motyw na mordercę? Wszyscy strzelili facepalma. Duncan: No co? Przecież mówię prawdę. To wyzwanie jest powtarzane jak świat z nowinkami technologicznymi. Kiedy jakieś prawdziwe wyzwanie? Jones: Nie denerwuj mnie człowieku. I nie, żaden tajemniczy morderca. Na wyspie grasuje niedźwiedź, którego trzeba obezwładnić, a te dwie laski świetnie się nadają do poskromienia dzikich zwierząt. Jasmine: Dzięki. Veronica: Mnie tam uważają za dzikie zwierzę. xD Harold: Ja tam ciebie postrzegam za gówno :> Veronica zawaliła mu jeszcze raz, tylko z pięści w żuchwę. Veronica: Jeszcze jedna taka odzywka… -.- Chuchnęła w dłoń. (PZ - Leshawna): Co ugryzło Harold'''a? No i '''Veronica znowu pokazuje, że jest największą zdzirą. Nawet nigdy tak nie myślałam o Heather, poważnie. Ciekawe, co by było, gdyby przyszło mi walczyć z Veronicą. Wyobrażam sobie nawet rozlewanie krwi. Jones: Także Jasmine i Veronica są tutaj, aby was nauczyć, jak poskromić niedźwiedzia. Dla gwarantu, prezentuję wam wideo. Puszcza wideo z Jasmine. Jasmine stanęła oko w oko z niedźwiedziem. Stanęła spokojnie i przytuliła go, gdy ten się zbliżał. Amy, Staci i Leshawna były pod wrażeniem. Amy: Cóż za spokój xd Jasmine: Do każdego można na spokojnie. Jones: Czas na wideo Veronicy! Izzy się pojawiła na miejscu wyzwania i zaczęła cichą pogawędkę z Lightning'''iem. '''Izzy: Już wszystko zrobiłam B) Lightning: Jak miło! W skali od 1 do 10, jak myślisz, jak Harold się zaskoczy? xD Izzy: Potrafiłam zawsze każdego zaskoczyć. Lightning: I prawilnie. Jak tylko wrócimy z wyzwania, co ty na to, aby coś zjeść w kuchni? Trochę zgłodniałem, a nie mam ochoty teraz. Mamy zadanie do wygrania. Izzy: A jakie jest? Lightning: Coś o poskramianiu niedźwiedzia. Izzy: No ok. Co ty na to, aby dziś się przespać… pod gołym niebem? :D Lightning: Fajnie! ^_^ Zadowolenie Lightning'''a usłyszeli wszyscy. '''Jones: Przeszkadzam? Amy: W drodze do miliona? Mam być szczera? xD Jones: Nie musisz… naprawdę, to teraz obejrzymy, jak Veronica sobie poradziła z niedźwiedziem. Doszło do ciekawej konfrontacji. Budka, w której znajdowali się niedźwiedź i Veronica cały czas się poruszała. Po chwili słyszą tylko ryk niedźwiedzia, a Veronica opatrzyła mu nogę. Chłopcy są pod wrażeniem… oprócz Harold'''a, który buczy. '''Veronica: Nooo… jakiś frajer podstawił pułapkę, to mu musiałam zdjąć :’) Harold: Sama jesteś frajer. Veronica: Zrobię ci coś znowu zaraz... Staci: Żebym ja tobie czegoś nagle nie zrobiła! Uważaj z rękoma, paniusiu! (PZ - Veronica): Żenada. Ale cóż, oni zawsze wywierali na mnie takie negatywne ciśnienie. Bierze oddech 3-3-6. Jones: Możecie się brać za poskromienie bestii! Zobaczymy, komu wyjdzie najlepiej! Jasmine idzie ze swoją ekipą, tak samo jak Veronica. Jasmine: Od czego chcielibyście zacząć? Amy: Od podstaw, proszę. Jasmine przygotowała pułapkę. Jasmine: Czy stosujemy pułapki? Duncan: A to nas się pytasz? Jasmine: Tak, a kogo innego? xd Duncan: Ja chcę to wygrać. Jasmine: Bez współpracy niczego nie osiągniesz. Cameron: Tak samo jak bez motywacji i zaangażowania. Amy: Mi pasuje. (PZ - Jasmine): Hmmm, współpraca, motywacja i zaangażowanie? Cameron sporo wie na temat podstawowego australijskiego przetrwania! :D Wystarczy tylko wiedzieć tyle, aby móc przetrwać! O ile się tylko nie natrafimy na Aborygenów… dopiero będzie trudno! Jasmine opowiada zawodnikom, jak można poskromić takie zwierzę. Amy i Duncan uśmiechają się cały czas do siebie; tak samo jak Gwen i Duncan w 14. odcinku Totalnej Porażki w Trasie. Nikt tego nie zauważył. (PZ - Amy): Z Gwen to była szczęściara. Szkoda, że zerwała z takim zajebistym kolesiem jak Duncan. xD (PZ - Duncan): Taaa, podoba mi się ta zła bliźniaczka. Jest super. I co z tego, że płakała? Dziewczyny tak mają. Słyszałem, że Izzy już ma zamiar się na nim odegrać :) (PZ - Cameron): Czy Amy i Duncan'''a łączy coś… szczególnego? Gdybym był z Leshawną, byłaby tzw. podwójna randka, hehe xD W drużynie przeciwnej sytuacja wyglądała trochę inaczej. '''Veronica miała wywalone na swój zespół. Harold: To nauczysz nas czegoś szczególnego? Veronica: Jak mi się zachce, to może tak. Przecież wyzwanie jest proste. Nie masz charyzmy, to niczego nie zrobisz. Staci: Słuchaj, my chcemy wygrać. Veronica: A ja chcę posiąść najwyższą posadę w Radzie Praw, jak widzisz, nie można mieć wszystkiego. Staci: Ty jesteś jakaś chora? Veronica przewraca oczami. Veronica: Tak. Mam katar. Staci: Biedactwo :’) Veronica: Morda. Może posłuchamy twojej opowieści o pradziadkach? Staci: Może posłuchamy, jak zajęłaś czternaste miejsce w Total Drama: World Trip? Domyślasz się za co? Veronica: A to co ma wspólnego z twoją rodziną? Staci: Gówno. Jak nie pomagasz, to wydupiaj, bo nikt ciebie nie chce oglądać ;-; (PZ - Staci): Welp. Nigdy nie rządziłam, ale jakoś nie wyglądam na władczą. xD Harold: To może zdajcie się na mnie, byłem na obozie zwierzęcym. Veronica: Ok, postawmy wszystko w twoich rękach. Staci: A nie możesz z łaski swojej pójść sobie? Veronica: Nigdzie mi się nie spieszy. Wzięła się butelkę coli i zaczęła ją pić. Veronica: Coś w tym musi być, że nagle tobie zależy na grze. Węszę spiski xD Staci: Sama jesteś wielki chodzący spisek. Jak tobie nie zależy na grze, to mi zazdrościsz, że w ogóle jestem w finałowej 9, podczas gdy ty wyleciałaś na starcie? Veronica: Nie miałaś się zamknąć? Staci: Fajna rozmowa z samą sobą :) Veronica: Mów do ręki. Staci: Chętnie, ale jeszcze nie zniżyłam się do twojego poziomu. Taka dobra rada: skończ gadać farmazony, bo tym sobie przyjaciół nie zyskasz. Geoff tymczasem rozmawiał z Harold'''em. '''Geoff: A co robiłeś na tym obozie? Harold: Uczyliśmy się, jak uspokajać niedźwiedzie. Pamiętasz, jak poradziłem sobie z Bruno? Tym niedźwiedziem, którego przygarnęła twoja kochana Bridgette? Geoff: Bridgette <3333333 (PZ - Harold): Ja nie mogę, czemu ludzie są tacy tępi? xD A ta blondzia to kochana chyba w stosunku do słupa -,- Jeszcze się migdaliła z Żalejandro. Śmieje się podle. (PZ - Harold): Temu debilowi mogę wcisnąć jeden łzawy kit o Bridgette i już będzie mi posłuszny. No cóż, taka dwójka jak Geoff i Staci mi się przydadzą. Jeśli przegramy, na bank poleci Lightning albo Izzy, a jeśli wygramy, to stamtąd liczę na eliminację Amy. W obu sytuacjach to ja wyjdę na plus i tak aż do miliona. Staci podchodzi do Geoff'''a. '''Staci: Cieszę się, że zapomniałeś o Bridgette. :P Geoff: W sumie nie, nadal ją kocham, ale udowodnię jej, że wytrzymam bez niej. Mam tu też innych przyjaciół. Staci: Przytulas grupowy? :d Izzy: CHĘTNIE!!! Harold bierze kij. Izzy: Hej, co to ma znaczyć? (PZ - Izzy): Jeśli to ma być sojusz przeciwko mnie, to… Zaczęła się śmiać głośno. Jej śmiech dało się słyszeć na całej wyspie. Amy: Z czego Izzy się tak cieszy? Leshawna: Chyba wymyśliła coś strasznego… po niej można wszystkiego się spodziewać. Cameron: Duh… nie znoszę jej ;-; Leshawna: Brak jej piątej klepki. Kto pamięta, jak Izzy pomogła wygrać Zabójczym Okoniom? Duncan: Ja pamiętam i to idealnie xD Leshawna: Cicho siedź, Duncan. (PZ - Duncan): No co? To było komiczne. xD Leshawna: A tak poza tym, Jasmine, co ty mówisz tam Amy? (PZ - Amy): Może nie wyglądam na jakąś zbyt wszechwiedzącą, ale coś mi się wydaje… że Cameron ma bardzo bliskie korzenie z Jasmine. Powiedzcie mi, jeśli wyjdę za Grahama albo będę podrywała potwora, ok? Lub odkryję nowe wcielenie i będę gadała ‘Boom-boom!’? Amy: Ale w sumie to może być prawda. Jasmine: Chyba mi nie wciskasz kitu, prawda? Amy: Jeśli nie mówię nic o Samey… wait… Sammy, to znaczy, że nie wciskam kitu ;) Jasmine: O-k? (PZ - Jasmine): Czyżby Amy zaczęła szanować Samey? Brzmi jak sen wariata, ale może jej nie doceniałam od tej… ludzkiej strony? Kiedy jeszcze byłyśmy razem w drużynie, to nie przypuszczałam, że ją będzie na coś takiego stać. Nadal jej jednak nie ufam, nie po tym, co chciała zrobić własnej siostrze. Czas minął. Jones: Czas, abyście się zaprezentowali! Kto idzie od drużyny Skrzydlatych Potworów? Leshawna: Cholera, chyba niczego się nie nauczyliśmy o.o Amy: Nie. Ja gadałam z Jasmine i myślę, że dam sobie radę. Cameron: Amy, mogę ci pomóc? Amy: Jak sobie chcesz. Jones: Mówiłem, że można więcej? Nie. Nie mówiłem, że to tylko jedna osoba. Leshawna: Duncan, idziesz z nimi? Duncan: Nie, Amy da sobie radę. Amy się zarumieniła. Wszystko to widzi Harold. Harold: JA TEŻ PÓJDĘ! Izzy: Szybko, zanim zmieni zdanie! Lightning, Izzy, Staci i Geoff wymiękli i cofnęli w tył. (PZ - Harold): Idioci. Jak przegramy, to przynajmniej Izzy wyleci. Amy, Cameron i Harold wykonują niedźwiedzie. Przed nimi stały niedźwiedzie. Oceniać drużyny miały… Veronica i Jasmine, ale tym razem miały je zamienione. Cameron i Amy stali nieruchomo. (PZ - Amy): Ten “niedźwiadek” jest osiem razy większy ode mnie. Ważę 60 kg xD Cameron: Pamiętaj Amy, nie patrz mu w oczy. “Misio” zbliżył się do Amy, ta tylko spuściła głowę w dół i wzrok skierowała się na ziemię. Osłoniła też rękoma głowę. Cameron odsunął się delikatnie do tyłu. Veronica była cały czas przerażona. (PZ - Veronica): Im to brakuje pasji. <'Staci': A tobie mózgu i kultury osobistej! Wiesz co jest też takie "pasjonujące"? Pokój Zwierzeń jest blisko miejsca, w którym wykonujemy wyzwania! Wypad stamtąd, bo inaczej się policzymy!> (PZ - Veronica): UGH! Wyszła niezadowolona. Cameron i Amy cofnęli się do tyłu, niedźwiedź siedział cicho. Tam obok drugi niedźwiedź, którym “zajmował się” Harold - wrzasnął. Drugi zaczął szarżować na Amy i Cameron'''a. '''Cameron chciał rzucić się do ucieczki, ale Amy wykombinowała jakiś plan. Amy: Lepiej nie… (po cichu) Niedźwiadek znowu znalazł się blisko Amy i Cameron'''a. Ci tylko siedzieli cicho i nerwowo przełykali ślinę. '''Amy wstała. Leshawna: Co ona zamierzała zrobić? Izzy: TWISTE… Każdy ją ucisza. (PZ - Izzy): No co? Amy tuli się do niedźwiadka. Ten odwzajemnił uścisk. Każdy był pod wrażeniem i był zszokowany, jak jej udało się to zrobić. (PZ - Amy): Przy mnie rodzice robili tak samo. ;w; Harold cały czas próbował się bronić przed niedźwiedziem. Izzy: PORA NA TWISTEREK!!! :D Izzy zeskoczyła z trybun. Wbiegła na misia i usiadła na nim, jak na wierzchowcu. Po chwili niedźwiedź próbował uciekać, a Izzy szalała na nim. Izzy: OOOOOOOOOO TAK! :D Niedźwiedź nadal uciekał jakby przerażony, Jasmine i Veronica ogłosiły werdykt. Jasmine: To może ty pierwsza? Veronica: A kogo miałam oceniać? Cameron: Nas. Veronica: No… wspaniała robota. Myślałam, że granie takiej bezbronnej się nie opłaca. Szacun, Amy. Przeraziłaś mnie i taki dreszczowiec zawsze można oglądać. xD Przybiła piątkę. Amy: Dzięki, choć na serio się bałam. (PZ - Harold): Ustawione. Jasmine: No… a tutaj. Nie wiem co próbował zrobić Harold. Lightning: Ja wiem, że on odleci do… Jasmine: Nie, Lightning. On niby coś tam zrobił, ale nie poszło mu to wcale. Dodatkowo jeszcze oblałeś go herbatą ziołową, a Izzy? Meh >:( Meredith: Mamy werdykt w takim razie! Sznyclowe Bandziory znowu wygrały wyzwanie! Sznyclowe Bandziory: Tak! Harold: Fuck! -_- Meredith: Potwory, pozbędziecie się kogoś znowu. Nie będzie już tak dużo taryf ulgowych. (PZ - Harold): Kto zawalił tak naprawdę wyzwanie? Izzy. Mogła poczekać, a bym zrobił to, co należy! Jasmine zaczęła rozmawiać z Cameron'''em. '''Jasmine: Hej, wiesz, że ja mam też na nazwisko Wilkins? Cameron: Serio? A czy to czasem nie jest zbieg okoliczności? o_o Jasmine: Nie, wygląda na to, że jesteśmy rodziną. Przytuliła go i przybiła żółwika. Leshawna i Duncan rozmawiają na uboczu z Amy. Duncan: Nieźle, laska. Leshawna: I taki przykład zwycięstwa dla naszego zespołu! Piątka drużynowa. Amy: Kogo obstawiacie od nich do eliminacji? Leshawna: Izzy. Duncan: Harold. Amy: Też uważam, że to już pora na Harold'''a. (PZ - '''Leshawna): A szkoda. Bo on ma mi parę rzeczy do wyjaśnienia -.-. Kiedy Skrzydlate Potwory (na przedzie Staci i Harold) weszli do pokoju, na głowę spadły na nich cement i wosk. Harold: IZZZZZZZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!! (PZ - Izzy): *śmiech* ALE TO BYŁO DOBRE! :D (PZ - Staci): Dobra, już nie mamy wątpliwości przynajmniej, kto opuści ten program :’) (PZ - Geoff): A dopiero co zadebiutowała. Harold: Ja się idę wykąpać. Wskoczył pod prysznic. Odkręcił zimną wodę… Harold: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Izzy pozmieniała guziki. Zamiast zimnej wody, która tradycyjnie znajduje się pod niebieskim kurkiem - wrząca woda leciała z zaworu koloru niebieskiego, a czerwona dawała zimną wodę. Harold: CO SIĘ STAŁO??? Izzy wróciła z wyprawy. Staci: Hej, a gdzie jest niedźwiedź? Izzy: Pokazałam mu kopalnię pianek Harold'''a. Wpieprzył wszystkie za jeeeeeeeeeeeednym zamachem ;u; (PZ - '''Harold): Izzy, ty marynowany cielaku! Tymi piankami miałem utworzyć struny do altówki i wykonać na nich piosenkę o Leshawnie i jej cudownych krągłościach! Już nie żyjesz! >:( Hej, powiedziałem to samo, co moja bogini w S01E08. Na ceremonii Harold i Geoff przesyłają mordercze spojrzenie Izzy. (PZ - Izzy): Co zrobiłam nie tak? Jones: Pora na przeczytanie głosów! Albo w sumie rozdanie pianek. Jest was coraz mniej, więc przeczytam, kto otrzymuje piankę. Są to: Geoff, Lightning i Staci! Dzisiaj los może być przesądzony dla Izzy i Harold'''a. '''Izzy i Harold - podsumuję was obojgu, ponieważ jedno z was, a praktycznie dwoje nie wywiązało się w zadaniu. Widziałem te twoje żarty, Izzy. Mnie się podobał, ale reszcie? Ostatnia pianka wędruje do… … … … … … Harold'''a! '''Izzy, dostałaś 3-2, musisz pożegnać się z programem! Izzy: CO? Nie mogę sobie na to pozwolić! Jeszcze się nie rozkręciłam! :O Cameron przerwał im ceremonię. Cameron: Można wylecieć za Izzy? Ugh, nie lubię jej, ale chciałbym opuścić ten program ;-; Okrzyki zdziwienia. (PZ - Leshawna): Zanim Cameron trafił tam, Duncan próbował go powstrzymać, a Amy brała kąpiel. Znalazłam list. Kolejny chudzielec zadurzył się we mnie? No nie wiem, czuję się taka jakby bardziej kochana :P Cameron i Jasmine są kuzynostwem. Nawet zaczęłam nadawać na tych samych falach, co ta laska. Nie wiem, czemu byłam na nią wściekła, nie warto oceniać ludzi po pozorach i po zasadach. Jones: Mam rozumieć, że kto opuszcza program? Cameron: Ja, ponieważ daję sobie z nim spokój. Jasmine i Veronica też są gotowe do odpłynięcia. Veronica: Szkoda mi Cameron'''a. (PZ - '''Veronica): Jeny, na serio xDDDD. Wracam, Jen! Możemy wreszcie dokończyć ten blog modelingowy! Jasmine: Cieszę się, że znalazłam swojego kuzyna. Przytulas z Cameron'''em. '''Jones: No… niby kolejna urocza ceremonia, Izzy, możesz jeszcze wziąć udział w grze. Izzy: BUAHAHAHAHAHA! Tym razem wam dam jeszcze popalić! <3 Zepchnęła Harold'''a z trybun. (PZ - '''Izzy): Nieee, nie będę grała żadnej antagonistki. Ale przejmę rolę Duncan'''a w robieniu… kawałów! '''Harold, podmienisz głosy i nie masz życia ;) (PZ - Harold): Cholera >_<. Cameron też mógł być moim sojusznikiem, była taka okazja, aby pozbyć się Izzy! ;-; CO ZA DEBILE. Jones: Harold jest wściekły, Anna Maria nadal na wyspie odkupienia, a Izzy została w programie! Została już ósemka, ludzie! Czy dojdzie do połączenia drużyn? Czy Sznyclowe Bandziory przestaną tracić członków ze względu na przeciwności losu? Albo czy w ogóle wygrają zadanie, kiedy Potwory miażdżą je przewagą liczebną? Odpowiedzi na te pytania znajdziecie w kolejnych odcinkach Odkupienia Totalnej Porażki! Albo i nie. xD Uśmiech. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:NesteaCookie - Odcinki Kategoria:Odkupienie Totalnej Porażki - odcinki